Harry Potter and the Phoenix
by Lostsoulchild
Summary: When a starnger comes into town will Harry find something more then he wanted
1. Default Chapter

aHarry sat on his bed he was now 16 and missing Sirius badly. He can't get out of his mind how it happens. It was June 31st his sweet 16. He lay in bed playing some music, when an owl came in to the window one by one and sat down. The letter said:

That was the ends no name no nothing. Harry wonder that it was. The next letter came from Ron.

Harry,

Hope your birthday is going well. I will try to get you here soon.

Ron.

There was a picture of him and the whole gang. Harry smiled as they all waved at him from be hide the huge sign HAPPY BRITHDAY HARRY.

Harry sighed and went to sleep


	2. Going Home

The Order still used Sirius home. And Harry loved being there and when Ron and Hermonie showed up with a new girl, she was dressed in a black shirt with the word Hard Rock in yellow across it. She looked like Sirius a little, her smile is just like his/Her eyes where a dark blue color almost un human like. Her pant here baggy (it was a hot out there almost 100) with chains running from one loop belt to the other some had Spikes on them and other where plain, they were all diffent in shape and size. She wore boots. She wore black make up, but she did not over do it or under do it just right.

"Harry this is Phoenix, she 16 too" Ron said as they walked in. She smiled and waves her wrist had cuffs on it with spike, starts, and skulls, anything that you could think of. When she moved her long jet-black hair you could she had on a spiked collar with spikes and spike necklace and plan necklace close to 20 Harry could count. "Hey" she said. "Hey Harry" Hermonie said walking up to him and hugging him. After they got Harry stuff load and they got in Harry sat next to Phoenix. Lupin was driving. Lupin kept asking Phoenix stuff in something that Harry or Ron didn't know but Hermonie knew it. And she was say something back in the same stuff. "So Harry I hear your 16."Phoenix said while looking out side the window."Yea, so what are you in to?" Harry liked the way she smiled and looked at him. "Mostly hard rock music, I read a lot. How about you" She said and her hand slipped on to his knee and quickly backs to hers. "Well sports, and my friends" Harry said. They chatted until Phoenix all most feel a sleep seen she just got there when they went to pick Harry up. "Lay your head on my shoulder, I'll wake you up when we get there. "Harry said, Phoenix just nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder and feels right to sleep. A few hours latter Harry couldn't bring him self to wake her, so he picked her up and took her in to the house. When he got her in to her room, he took off her jewelry and boots and laid her down and covered her up and went to his own room.

It was good to be home, where everyone (but snap) was loved and welcome.


	3. The Kiss

Harry got up and saw Hermonie a sleep with a book and Ron beside her. Harry hear something coming from down the hall sound like singing. So he went to go look. It was coming from Phoenix's room which was Sirius room (with Buckbeak) .He knocked on the door and Buckbeak opened the door. He let Harry in and there was Phoenix singing. She was wonderful. She had on a tank top with a tiger on it. Her pants where like the ones from yesterday. She had all on her jewelry on.

"Oh daddy, you left me to go on without you!" Her voices boomed out. "Nothing is the same without you. I need you to love me and hug me. I'll never be the same" At this she looked up and saw Harry and blushed.

"You are good. I liked that song." Harry said walking up to her.

"Thanks." She said getting a drink of water. "Been singing seen I was a kid. My father died seen my school let out. I at least got to say good bye and I love you to him."

"Sorry to hear that, my God Father Sirius Black died." Harry said remembering his death.

She pushed some of her hair off her shoulder before saying "I know, he was a good man I hear from everyone in this places. I'm hungery. Want some food?" She said smiling

"Yea lets get some food" Harry said heading out of the room.

They headed down stairs when they got there the whole gang was there. They all smiled at them. Little Ms.Wealsey hugged Phoenix and Harry.

"It is good having you guys home." She said putting food on a plate for them." Phoenix remembers you are giving to go to work tomorrow. The kids will be happy that you will be with them."

Latter that night Ron and Hermonie told everyone that they were going out and there was much rejoices but Phoenix seems to be sad and Lupin walked over.

"What is worng? You should of been able to see the love they have for each" Lupin said leaning ageist the wall where Phoenix was leaning ageist.

"Love. What is it? I feel it all around in these places, but with out my father there is no love here to complete it. He was the one to hold him together. Without my father both him and me are nothing. Early a half of what we were when he was around." She sighed and wiped away a tear." He was everything to my world. He would be proud of me for doing both his dream and mine. I miss him so much." She just broke down and cried and Lupin took her by her arm and leads her out of the room.

"It is ok. You and him will heal after while. I promies."Lupin said as he held her in his arms." She is broken up by his death." He thou to himself. Then Harry walked in and saw what was going on and just had to say something.

"Is everything ok? I mean I just felt something was worng."He said placing a hand on Phoenix's back.

"Ummm Harry will you take her to her room"Lupin said. Harry nodded and took her by her hand.

When they got up to her room, Harry took her in and sat on her bed with her and saw a picture of 3 girls. He smiled and picked it up. One had jet black hair(Harry guest this must be Phoenix),the next had flaming red hair, and the other brown hair.

"Who are these girls?" Harry said looking over this picture.

"Well the one to the right of me is my friend Roxy is a witch too. And that is Catiz she a witch too. We are like sister. "Phoenix smiled wiping her eyes.

"You guys remind me of Ron, Hermonie, and me." Harry said smiling and before he knew it she hand locked them in kisses. Harry moved his hand to her faces. Harry felt this warm feeling go all over him. When they pulled apart. They looked in each other eyes.

"Umm I better get to bed, I leave in the morning for work" She said never taking her eyes off of Harry's lighting green, they made her fall in to a world were she felt like she self around her father.

"Yea, your right" He got off the bed and walked out and all most skipped all the way down the room. When he got there, he told Ron everything.

Mean while in Phoenix's room she laid looking at the picture and feeling happy before she fell in to a deep sleep.


	4. Going to School

When Harry woke up he found a note by his bed.

Harry,

I left without anyone seeing me. I really liked that kiss, maybe we could go on a date or something. Ill sees you soon.

Love your truly,

Phoenix

xoxox

When Harry went downstairs, everyone wonder where Phoenix was and Harry told him. He was bored and lonely with out her. Him and Ron sat around and waiting for school to start. Seen Hermonie was busy with Ms.Wealsey getting their school stuff ready.

"Harry the weirdest thing happened the other night." Ron said while reading the newspaper.

"What?" Harry said writing his 5th letter to Phoenix. It seem she had a teaching job, where no one knew.

"Phoenix told me to go out with Hermonie,it would be the best thing I ever did. And she was right" Ron said smiling at the thou of him and Hermonie."I truly love her." Harry smiled and just didn't say how he felt about Phoenix but closed the Letter with I love you, but crossed out of it. It was only a few weeks away from school starting.

Harry packed his stuff and gently places Phoenix's letter beside his cape. She sent him a picture on her and she all was waved in the morning and blew him a kisses at night.

Ron and Hermonie held hands all the way to the train station. When they were on platform 9 3/4,they saw animals being load in to the train. Not just owls or cats. But Hores, wolves, tiger, bears, all shape and size and there at the very end on a white horse with blood red eyes and a women in a black cape with a hooded over her eyes and a black dress.

"I wonder what Phoenix is up too. Does anyone know where she is teaching at"Hermonie said as they sat down next to Neville and Ginny. Ron and Harry both shook there heads. Everyone was talking merry about the summer but Harry didn't say anything until the women was riding by the train on the horse.

"Hey guys! Look it that women. Damn that horse is fast. It's keeping up with the train." Harry said and the gang got around and watched her. Soon they where back at Hogwarts. They saw the girl ride up to school. As far as they know only Harry and Ron are the only one who rode to school not in the train (there 2nd year that happen). When they got to Platform they said their hellos to Hagird and went to the castle where the figure was sitting and everyone knew or thou they knew what class she would be teaching.

Dumbore stood up and said" Welcome home. We missed you greatly while the school was out. Now we have a new class starting. The very unknown breed of human called the phoenix's have come and join in the fight ageist evil and they have sent us their very best student. With no further deal, I give you Miss...


End file.
